Communication services have been provided that use wireless base station devices each forming a cell which is an area where wireless terminal devices are allowed to perform communication. As a system utilizing such a communication service, an M2M (machine to machine) system is known. In the M2M system, for example, apparatuses each having a wireless device installed therein transmit/receive information to/from each other not via manual operation, whereby the apparatuses are automatically controlled.
As one example of the M2M system, for example, PATENT LITERATURE 1 (Japanese Patent No. 4237134) discloses the following technology. That is, disclosed is a network system in which a mobile communication network which includes: a wireless terminal; gateway nodes which are wirelessly communicable with the wireless terminal; and a positional information storage device which holds positional information of the wireless terminal is connected via a gateway to another network to which a terminal being a destination to which a message is transmitted from the wireless terminal is connected. The network system has terminal address holding means which holds the address of the terminal being the transmission destination which has been determined in advance for each wireless terminal. In a case where a message is to be transmitted from a wireless terminal to the aforementioned terminal, if a gateway node receives a wireless frame from the wireless terminal, the gateway node accesses the terminal address holding means, and identifies the terminal address of the message transmission destination for the wireless terminal, and transmits the message via the gateway to the terminal of the identified transmission destination. In a case where a message is to be transmitted from the aforementioned terminal to the wireless terminal, the gateway accesses the positional information storage device, obtains positional information from the ID of the wireless terminal, and transfers the message to the corresponding gateway node on the basis of the obtained positional information. The gateway node transfers the message to the wireless terminal.